


Persuading Slytherins - Tease

by ShadowYukiAngel



Series: Persuading Slytherins [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowYukiAngel/pseuds/ShadowYukiAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to tell his friends about his boyfriend, but his boyfriend doesn't seem receptive to the idea. Harry comes up with an idea to persuade him. DM/HP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuading Slytherins - Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter and make no money from this; I'm just playing with scenarios and characters created by J. K. Rowling of which all the rights go.  
> A/N: So this is just something I could see happening.

#  Tease

Slowly the pink tongue flickered out, beginning small licks along the side before his head tilted slightly in angle so that he was licking over the tip instead, a small noise of content coming at the action. His eyes fluttered shut in enjoyment as he slipped his lips over the tip, giving a small noise of pleasure as the full flavour burst in his mouth. Happily he sucked on the appendage in his mouth, pink tongue flickering over it as he did so to try and cover as much skin as he could. Eventually he started to pull his mouth off, only for more white substance to be added, just asking for the same treatment, and he couldn't stop himself. He continued to lick and suck, giving his full enthusiastic attention.

Gasps of shock came from around him as he continued to happily and enthusiastically lick and suck, giving small pleased moans of content as he did so, but he ignored it all, even the tentative "Harry?" from Hermione. No one had expected a display like this, not at a party (in the loose sense of the term) of all the sixth years, and especially not from the golden Gryffindor, but he didn't care. It had been a long time since he had been able to do this and he was going to savour every moment of it. He was well aware of all the eyes on him, looks of shock, surprise, some of disgust and even some of lust and want, but he had long ago decided that he was enjoying his treat way too much to care.

In such a state of content bliss Harry missed the growl given from the side of the room where a jealous Slytherin had been watching him with a predatory glare. Students scattered to give way to the tall jealous, and almost fuming, Slytherin prince as he stormed up to where Harry sat with his friends around him.

"How could you?!" Draco bit out, trying not to get lost in Harry's eyes as they opened to reveal the gorgeous green. Draco didn't wait for a response, however, grabbing Harry's shirt, which effectively made his mouth slip off the now glistening wet appendage with a pop, and pulling him to him to kiss him possessively. Around them there were more gasps and whispers but then came the giggling from two certain Gryffindor girls opposite them, the snickering from a dark skinned Slytherin still sat next to Draco's previous chair and full out laughter from Seamus in his lap and from Dean who was sat beside Ginny. Ron, however, was as white as a sheet next to Hermione and looked ready to pass out, and there had been a shriek of outrage before Pansy had stormed out of the room of requirement.

Eventually Draco released Harry, allowing the Gryffindor to notice that instead of anger Draco's eyes were filled with lust and want. The golden boy smirked and pulled back so that he could sit back down on the comfy sofa, not surprised at all when Draco sat down right next to him and a possessive arm slid around his waist.

"You could have just asked, you do realise," Draco hissed into Harry's ear, eyes flickering around the room, not sure if he liked being in lion territory. That didn't stop him from tightening his grip on Harry or glaring at their still laughing friends, however.

"Oh I could have, but I had a feeling you would have said no," Harry smiled, pleased by the Malfoy possessiveness, and pressed a kiss to Draco's cheek. "Besides, this is much more fun".

Draco returned his gaze to the Gryffindor beside him, watching almost transfixed as Harry swirled his finger around in the white and orange sticky goo inside the chocolate casing before bringing it up to his lips to lick it off. He gave a short moan of pleasure at the sweet taste before grinning to the blonde. "I'd almost forgotten how much fun these are to eat".

"You still did not have to eat it like that in front of everyone like that! Do you realise how many guys looked ready to jump you?!" Draco hissed again.

"But you jumped first, so it's fine," Harry said unconcerned as he continued licking at his treat.

Draco gave a sigh, knowing he had nothing to argue with, Harry had just been putting a show on, "Could you have not just told them? In private? Instead of forcing me to make a spectacle of myself?"

"Force you to stake your claim, you mean?" Harry grinned. "This was much more fun way to tell them you're my boyfriend. Besides, you just don't want to admit that you were out-Slytherined by me". He just grinned at the glare he was sent and offered a sticky finger to his blonde boyfriend, smiling when Draco gave in and sucked the sticky goo off.

Harry smiled and gave Draco a kiss before settling more into his side and then focusing once more on his cadbury creme egg.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yay possessive Draco! I just had to do this. Hope you enjoyed,please let me know what you think - Yuki


End file.
